Mammoth tank (Tiberian Twilight)
Basic CNC4 Mammoth Tank Mirror.png With Mirror Plating CNC4 Mammoth Tank BlueTib.png With Blue Tiberium Core CNC4 Mammoth Tank BlueTibMirror.png With Blue Tiberium Core and Mirror Plating |faction = GDI Offense Class |role = Heavy tank |useguns = 150mm cannons (Cannon) Missile launchers (Rocket) Taunt laser |usearmor = Octagonal composite |tier = 3 |hp = 2100 |armortype = Heavy |cost = 10 CP |time = 0:15 |produced = GDI Offense Crawler |req = Rank 12 |hotkey = Shift + F1 |landspeed = 6 |ability = Taunt laser |upgrades = Mirror plating Backup systems }} The Mammoth Mk. IV is a GDI Offense-class heavy tank in Tiberian Twilight. Background In the wake of the Scrin invasion of Earth, GDI's Mammoth 27 Tanks seemingly met their match with their Scrin equivalent Annihilator Tripods in terms of firepower. But most of the Mammoths that had been destroyed in the Third Tiberium War was largely due to the Scrin's superior airforce. After the war ended, and when the construction of the Tiberium Control Network was under way, some of the vocal GDI veterans felt that the Scrin invasion could have been better repelled if the military still utilized Mammoth Mk. II walkers to combat the aliens. The GDI military was divided as to which worked best: the tank or the walker. In the end the GDI Council decided to commission the design of a new Mammoth tank and revitalise its walker brother. Just like its predecessors in the tank form, it carries breathtakingly powerful firepower and armor, at the cost of speed. It is currently GDI's premier offensive anti-tank unit but its walker brother, the Mastodon, holds the title of being the most powerful unit in the GDI arsenal. Campaign events * Two Mammoth tanks of this class are found frozen in the ice in one of the missions in the GDI campaign. A Nod excavation team tries to recover them. Thus, the secondary mission objectives involve the assignment to kill the excavators. The enemy can get them up and running after so much time has passed, forcing the player to fight them. * Two Mammoth Tank husks are located outside of the GDI Supermax Facility in Mission 6: Lockdown of the GDI campaign, they can be reactivated for use in the escape, presuming engineers can be brought out past the defenses and Nod Separatist patrols. * There's a Mammoth Tank husk in the middle of the battlefield to the south in the final Nod mission, "The End of All Things". * There's a Mammoth Tank husk near the second-to-last anti-aircraft battery in the final GDI mission, "For All Humanity" * Mammoth Tanks can be built independently if the Commander is at level 12 and has Tier III technology, as well as 10 Command Points to spare. * A Mammoth Tank husk is located on the northwest side of the map in the tutorial mission, "Bad to Worse". In-game Unit The Mammoth Tank Mk. IV is the first heavy vehicle available to the GDI Offense Class. It is unlocked at Level 12 and available at Tier 3. Being heavy assault tanks, they are rather slow and easy to avoid by most units. Mammoth Mk. IVs are armed with 2 powerful cannons and 2 rocket pods, enabling them to handle assaults from both ground and air, though they specialize against medium vehicles. When upgraded with a Blue Tiberium Core, its cannons are replaced with railguns and it gains an extra 2 rocket pods, giving it even more firepower. The Mammoth Tank is protected with the advanced and extremely durable Octagonal Composite armor, which is incredibly resilient against all attacks, except energy weapons. It has more health than any other combat unit in the game—even its significantly larger brother, making it useful for tying down units and soaking up damage. The new Mammoth Mk. IVs are equipped with a Taunt Laser that forces enemy units in range to attack the very durable Mammoth Tank instead, allowing it to draw fire away from more vulnerable units. Mammoth Tanks can also be equipped with Mirror Plating, which allows them to deflect some incoming shots, in a similar way to the Refractor. These upgraded Mammoth Tanks can be easily distinguished by their very shiny look. The Mammoth Mk. IV's Nod equivalent is the new AW-30 Avatar. The "Mammoths Gone Wild" achievement can be earned by destroying ten units or structures with a single Mammoth, and the "So That's Why I Have Rockets" achievement can be earned by shooting down a heavy aircraft with a Mammoth tank's rocket pods. Quotes Created *''Mammoth tank, ready for battle!'' Selected *''Mammoth, ready for action!'' *''Treads greased, guns loaded!'' *''Need anything, command?'' *''What's next?'' *''Mammoth unit!'' *''Show me the problem!'' *''Sir!'' *''They won't touch us!'' Moving *''Moving!'' *''Mammoth en route!'' *''We're on it!'' *''You got it!'' *''Make a path!'' *''Advancing!'' *''Got it covered!'' *''Let's check it!'' *''Keep a weather eye!'' Attacking *''Put 'em away!'' *''Another?'' *''When will they learn?'' *''Blow 'em out!'' *''Lay into 'em!'' *''Should have ran when they had the chance!'' *''Open fire!'' *''My Pleasure!'' Move to Attack *''Going in!'' *''That's it!'' *''This'll get their attention!'' *''Ready, men?'' *''They had this coming!'' *''Let's see this through!'' Restored *''This Mammoth is back online!'' *''Can't keep this Mammoth tank down!'' *''We're up and running again!'' In Combat *''This will draw their fire.'' *''I think they noticed us.'' *''Guess they're not afraid of a little fight!'' *''Continue pounding 'em!'' *''Nice, keep this up!'' *''They're almost down!'' Taking Fire *''We've got their attention!'' *''Not with this armor they won't!'' *''We can take a little punishment!'' *''Putting us to the test!'' *''Keep drawing their fire!'' *''They attack!'' Retreating *''Mammoth! Pull back!'' *''Falling back! Maintain covering fire!'' *''Draw 'em back!'' *''Cannons, cover retreat!'' Gallery MammothTank_CC4_Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art Mammoth.png|Mammoth tank with proper team colours CNC4_Mammoth_Tank_Render.png|Render CNC4 Mammoth Tank Husk.png|A Mammoth Tank Husk CNC4 Mammoth Tank BlueTib Husk.png|An Upgraded Mammoth Tank Husk References